The Lightning Strike
by JessicaStone134
Summary: There's anarchy in London. People are rioting. People are getting hurt. People are dying. Sun Hill are pulled into the fray, but will everyone make it through ok?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the current crisis sweeping the nation. Names and places have been changed, but the content of it is similar to that of what has been in the news. I am ashamed of my country and the people in it. But I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you.**

Saturday night, the 6th of August, the night team had just filed in for the evening's briefing. It was muggy outside, so the cool of the briefing room was a comfort to the officers. They took their seats, chatting between themselves while they awaited the arrival of the Boss.

"Evening boys and girls." Inspector Gina Gold said to her troops, striding into the room, clipboard in hand, "Right on tonight's agenda is mainly keeping up high police presence on the Jasmine Allen after last week's spate of burglaries. The main offenders are still awaiting trial, but the CPS reckon they'll get a suspended jail sentence, possibly not even that." This was met with murmurs of disgust and many shaking of the heads, "Yes alright, enough of that. We did all we could, that's just how it goes I'm afraid. So, on to your pairings for this evening. PC Roberts and PC Green, foot patrol round the Jasmine Allen. Joining them will be PC Valentine and PC Stamp. PC Brown and PC Ryder, take one of the area cars, keep an eye on the Jasmine Allen and the surrounding streets. PC Fletcher and PC Taylor you've been requested by CID to help them on a case. The rest of you report to Sergeant's Smith and Stone for your instructions tonight. That's all, off you go." Gina dismissed them with a wave of her hand, watching them all file out one after the other. She nodded to herself before taking her leave, heading down the corridor to her office where she was met by a stack of paperwork. "Ah, lucky me."

* * *

><p>Gina was still sat in her office trying to get through paperwork when the phone call came.<p>

"Gold." she said briskly into the receiver, hoping whoever it was would hurry up so she could plough through the mountain of paper in front of her.

"Gina, it's John." he answered, just as briskly as she had.

"Sir, what can I do for you?" she asked, putting down her pen and taking off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Have you seen the news?" he asked her

"No, why?" she wondered, turning to grab the remote from her desk drawer and flicking on the small TV on top of the filing cabinet.

"We've got a big problem. There's riots in the city center, apparently in response to the shooting of Jackson Mann." Heaton answered. Gina turned to the television, watching with wide eyes as live feeds of the pandemonium showed on screen.

"But I thought that was a peaceful protest? Since when did it become violent?" Gina questioned.

"It was supposed to be peaceful, but it's been hijacked by people wanting to benefit from the death of a arms dealer. There's talk of unlawful killing, police brutality, you know the drill." Heaton replied.

"But the IPCC have been bought in over that, so why are these people rioting about it when things are being done to investigate it?" Gina asked, anger boiling.

"Gina, your guess is as good as mine. I've had the Commissioner on the phone, he needs officers and he needs them now. The situation is already getting out of hand, and they're severely understaffed for what's happening. Make it happen. I'll get back to you soon; I've got a meeting with Commander Kennedy." Heaton said quickly, the ring tone sounding suddenly in Gina's ear.

"Bloody hell." she muttered, rubbing her temples.

* * *

><p>Gina got up from her chair, slipping on her vest and grabbing her hat from the coat rack. She hurried down the corridor to the Sergeant's office, relieved to find Smithy in there.<p>

Smithy jumped as the door to his office swung open suddenly. He looked up to see Gina stood there, a frown on her face.

"Ma'am, what's happened?" he asked her quickly, standing up, taking in her vest and hat.

"You need to call everyone back to the station now. Get Callum off of custody. Briefing in ten minutes. Understood?" Gina said quickly. "Smithy? Understood?"

"Erm yes ma'am. Will you tell me what's happening?" he asked her before she sped out the door.

"A breakdown of society, that's what's happening." she said bitterly before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. Smithy was shocked to say the least, she was never normally that brusque with him; something big must have happened.

* * *

><p>"Sierra Oscar 55 to all units. Everyone needs to get back to the station ASAP for an emergency briefing. I repeat, everyone return to the station for an emergency briefing. Any issues with this contact me now. Over." Smithy said into the radio. With that done, he grabbed his vest and hat from the floor and scooted out from behind the desk to take the short walk to custody. Callum was just booking in a prisoner when Smithy approached him. "Callum we've got problems."<p>

"Why what's happened?" Callum asked, not looking up from the paperwork he was doing.

"I'm not exactly sure but whatever it is, it's bad. The Inspector has requested an emergency briefing in 10 minutes. She asked me to call everyone back to the station and to get you from custody." Smithy said in an undertone.

Callum finally looked up at his fellow Sergeant, confusion marring his face, "She didn't say what it was?" Callum asked.

"No, and I didn't dare ask after seeing the look in her face." Smithy said with a grimace.

"Er right ok, let me get someone to cover me and I'll be through." Callum said distractedly, putting away the last prisoner's items.

"Right, see you in there." Smithy said with a nod, heading back up the corridor, informing any officers he saw of the imminent briefing.

* * *

><p>Most of the officers who had been out of the station returned in time for briefing. There was a buzz of noise in the room as the officers tried to guess what was so urgent to call them in for. Gina swept into the room looking a lot more frazzled than she had done two hours prior. Stood being her like sentries were the two Sergeants.<p>

"Right, sorry to call you all back, I know you've got work to do but this is more important. From this moment you are all suspended from current duties." Gina said quickly but clearly. There was a rise of noise at this statement as her officers looked at her in puzzlement, "Quiet please, this briefing needs to be done as soon as possible." As she said that, Superintendent Heaton and Commander Kennedy entered the room, standing at the side, "As you all know, Jackson Mann was shot dead yesterday by an officer from Operation Trident. As you may also know, there was a protest today about the shooting, with many shouting about brutality and the likes. But the protest has turned violent quickly. There are reports of rioting in the city center, and we've started getting reports of fires in shops and vehicles being set alight. The officers who were out there maintaining the protest are low in numbers; they cannot handle this alone. The Commissioner has been in contact with us, as well as Barton Street and Stafford Row, and requested all officers to get to the town center and help deal with the riots. You've been split into two teams, half of you are assigned to Sergeant Smith, and the other half are with Sergeant Stone. They'll read out the teams in a minute. Once you've been assigned your team you need to gear up in full riot gear. Now most of you have never been involved in something this big, and I just need to warn you that it's going to be messy. I also need to stress the importance of personal safety. You do everything you can to avoid being injured. You do everything by the book. Any concerns or queries, see your team leader, myself, or the Superintendant. Right that's it. Be safe. Look out for each other." Gina said with a nod at her officers. She knew they would do their duty as they should. But she was worried. There was obviously going to be police casualties, it was pretty much unavoidable. She just hoped nothing serious would arise. As the Sergeants began calling out their teams, Gina made her way over to the Superintendant and the Commander.

"Inspector Gold." the Commander said with a small smile.

"Commander Kennedy." Gina replied, sans smile.

"Gina, we need more officers." Heaton said immediately.

"Sir, I can't produce officers out of thin air. This is all I've got." Gina said, holding the anger.

"Well you need to call people in. I've been told that all leave has to be cancelled as well for the foreseeable future." Heaton added.

"You couldn't have told me that before the briefing? And how can I call people in who have just finished their shift? They'll be sleeping off the day, how can you expect me to call them back in?" Gina demanded.

"Inspector Gold, we know that they've worked hard during the day, but they're needed now. That's final. You also need to see if any officers on sick leave or maternity leave can come in and help." the Commander said.

"Yes ma'am. I'll get right on it ma'am." Gina said bitingly, her jaw set in a hard line as she set off for her office.

* * *

><p>"Sally? It's Inspector Gold. How're you feeling?" Gina asked, listening to how croaky Sally's voice was.<p>

"I'm getting better, I should be back at work on Monday, I just need to shake this headache." Sally said tiredly.

"I need to ask you a favour. If it was up to me I wouldn't be ringing you, but this has come from above me. There's mass rioting in the city centre. They're bringing in officers from all around London, but it's still not enough. I've been asked to call in officers on sick leave and maternity leave to boost numbers. I hate to ask, but would you be able to come in?" Gina asked.

Sally paused, rubbing her tired eyes. She wasn't really in any state to work, let alone to get geared up to help with the riots, but what could she do? "Um, of course. Give me ten minutes to grab a shower and I'll be in."

"Thank you so much Sally. You'll get full pay as well as overtime. I'm very grateful. When you get here come straight to my office. Thanks again Sally." Gina said gratefully.

"No problem. I'll be there as soon as I can." Sally promised, putting the phone down. She unwrapped the blanket from her body, drained the last of her lemon and honey and moved as quickly as possible into the kitchen. She rummaged in the cupboard for some paracetemol and nuerofen. She took two of each, stashing the rest in her handbag before hurrying to the bathroom and climbing in the shower. If she could shake the headache then she would be fine. She needed to be fine.

* * *

><p>Jess was singing her nine month old son to sleep, well trying to anyway. She was pacing the nursery with him in her arms. He was screaming and flailing and wouldn't stop. She'd fed him, she'd changed him, she bathed him, nothing was working. She was running out of songs to sing and she was stressed and tired. Suddenly the flailing stopped. She risked a quick glance at him and saw that his eyes were slowly dropping, the crying subsiding. She was just about to lay him in his crib when the phone rang. His eyes snapped open, the wailing starting immediately.<p>

"For crying out loud." Jess growled, storming down the hall to the phone in her bedroom. "This better be important!"

"Jess? It's Inspector Gold." Gina said tentatively.

"Sorry ma'am, didn't mean to snap. What can I do for you?" Jess asked, pausing before asking, "Is Callum ok?"

"Yes he's fine, don't worry. I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but I need a favour." Gina began slowly.

"Go on?" Jess urged, wanting to get back to Jamie.

"I don't know if you've seen the news but there's mass rioting in the city centre." Gina said.

"Is this to do with the protest about Jackson Mann?" Jess wondered.

"Yes, well it started out as a protest, but now it's turned to riots. There's fires being lit, shops being looted, it's really bad. Now, if it was up to me I wouldn't be ringing you. I know that you're on maternity leave, but I've had orders from the Super and above to ring everyone out on sick leave or maternity leave. We need more officers. We're calling in everyone we can to try and come in and help us. I know you've got Jamie and I know you've been out of the station for nearly a year, and I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to, but would you be able to come in? We need your help." Gina said softly.

"Oh God, are you that understaffed that you need me?" Jess asked.

"It's not that us at Sun Hill are understaffed, it's the fact that the rioters outnumber us vastly, and we need to reduce the gap substantially. All the stations in London have been contacted to get officers into the city centre." Gina explained.

Jess sighed loudly, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Ok, I suppose I can't really say no. I need to see if my mum can have Jamie, if she can't I'll have to call my brother. If I can't get anyone to look after him then I can't come in. Can I ring you back in five minutes?" Jess asked.

"Of course. And I'll tell you know that on top of your maternity pay, you'll get full pay plus overtime. Thanks Jess for considering it." Gina said gratefully.

"No problem. I'll ring you back as soon as." Jess said, putting the phone down. She rubbed her forehead before picking up the phone again. "Mum? It's me, could you do me a big favour?"...

* * *

><p>Half an hour after calling in extra officers, Jess and Sally entered Gina's office.<p>

"Thank you so much you two, this means a lot. Now, there are two teams from the station out in the city already. Jess you're with Sergeant Stone, Sally you're with Sergeant Smith. I've radioed them and informed them both what's happening. Other officers have just headed out in a van, and there's more coming in about five minutes. You both need to get your riot gear on and be out in the yard in five minutes. You'll be briefed further by your respective Sergeants once you get into the city. I shouldn't have to say this but your safety is of upmost importance. Do not put yourself in unnecessary danger, understand?" Gina urged, looking especially at Jess, how had the grace to blush.

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else we need to know?" Sally asked.

"As I said, Sergeants Smith and Stone will brief you further. Stay safe. Good luck." Gina said with a nod, dismissing them. The two officers hurried down to the changing rooms, changing into their uniforms before going to collect their riot gear. They sped out to the van, putting the riot gear on with the other officers. Once they were all suited up, they clambered into the van, heading into the fray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter done! I'm not sure how many chapters this is actually going to be, I'll just write it as it comes. Thank you so much to Hollie, Em, Jo, Littlebit100 and kassc. Enjoy!**

As the van moved further into central London, the landscape started to change dramatically. Gone were the mainly peaceful streets, replaced by aggressive hooded louts. Gone was the dark blue sky, clouded over with smoke from buildings and cars. The van squealed to a stop as it came under fire from bricks and other heavy objects.

"What the hell is going on?" Jess asked, leaning forward.

"This is what we've been dealing with every since the riots broke out earlier. It's madness." the officer said, shaking his head. Jess sat back and exchanged a look with Sally.

"You sure you want to be here?" Sally asked with a small smile.

"Not really, but anything to make sure Jamie stays safe." Jess replied, "How about you? Is your head feeling any better?"

Sally grimaced, "Slowly. But I've got a feeling this lot will bring it back tenfold."

"Right, here we go, your stop. You need to radio your respective sergeants and go and meet up with them ASAP." the officer ordered. Jess, Sally and the other officers in the van nodded, pulling on their helmets before getting out the van. Their senses were immediately assaulted. Smoke flowed into their mouths and noses, making their eyes water. Heat found its way under their clothes, causing them to sweat almost immediately. And the smell was horrific. It was of burning rubber, of smoke, or fear. It was like entering a war zone; it was completely surreal. Sally turned to Jess before splitting off with her group.

"Stay safe. We'll go for a large drink once all this is done with." Sally joked, trying to light the mood.

"That's if there's anywhere left to have a drink at! Come here you. Be careful ok?" Jess said, hugging Sally tight. They waved a hand as they split up. "Sierra Oscar 134 to 30."

"Go ahead 134, over." Callum responded almost immediately.

"I've been dropped off with the others, where do we need to meet you, over?" Jess asked, leaning into her radio to hear better over all the noise.

"You know where the old carpet warehouse was, but it's now been turned into flats, over?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, it's about five minutes from where we are, over." Jess replied.

"Right, we're just by that, you'll see us when you get here, over." Callum answered.

"Ok, we're on our way now, over." Jess said.

"Roger that." Callum paused, "And be careful Jess, over."

* * *

><p>"Sierra Oscar 686 to 55." Sally said into her radio.<p>

"Go ahead Sally, over." Smithy responded.

"We're on our way to you, what is your exact location, over?" Sally asked.

"By the retail park not far from the football stadium, over." Smithy answered.

"Right, we're a few minutes away, we'll be with you soon, over." Sally replied.

"Ok, stay safe, over." Smithy said.

* * *

><p>It was like walking through a war zone. It was nothing like what any of them had seen before. People were screaming, running out from burning buildings, running away from the mobs. But it was inescapable. The violence had erupted so quickly, and it was building up to boiling point. Even with all the extra officers out in force, it still wasn't enough. They were outnumbered. As soon as the second lot of officers had met up with their respective Sergeants, the briefings began.<p>

* * *

><p>"Right you lot, quiet. It's hard enough to hear as it is, don't make it more difficult," Callum shouted to his team, consisting of Will, Beth, Tony, Ben, Millie, and now Jess, "The Inspector has told us to concentrate on pushing the rioters away from the shops and the houses, trying to get them out into more open spaces. We've also been instructed to arrest anyone on the spot who's looting. Use force when force is necessary. Watch your backs, there have already been officers injured tonight and I don't want to add any of you to the list, ok? Everyone stay safe, look out for each other."<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone shut up, I can't think let alone address you lot." Smithy yelled to his group of officers, who were made up of Nate, Mel, Roger, Leon, Kirsty and Sally, "We've had instructions from Inspector Gold to try and keep the rioters and looters away from shops and homes. We need to drive them towards open spaces so they can be arrested easier. Also, we've had mass reports of looting, so we've been told to arrest anyone who's found to be looting. Finally, it's dangerous out there, really dangerous. A lot of officers have already had to be treated for injuries. Please do not be one of them. It's more important than ever tonight to watch over each other, protect each other. Come on then, let's go."<p>

* * *

><p>There were people everywhere. The officers didn't know which way to turn first. Callum's group headed towards a group of shops where some rioters were smashing the windows in. Callum signalled to the others to go for the men, and they all broke into a run. As they were about to reach the shop, a masked person threw a lit rag in a bottle into the shop, instantly setting it alight. The heat and pressure from the fire was insane. Callum yelled for the officers to get back, calling in for desperate fire back-up.<p>

"Sarge, there they are!" Will shouted, pointing a short distance away where the rioters were stood jeering at the officers.

"Right, go and get them, watch yourselves though, they could have weapons." Callum ordered. The officers paired off, each pair going for a rioter.

"Come on then you filth! Come and get us if you can!" the rioters leered, laughing before turning and running for it. Jess and Will chased one down a side-alley, Tony and Millie chased another across a field, and Ben and Beth ran after the final one who had just jumped into someone's garden.

* * *

><p>Will put on a burst of speed, nearing the rioter, "I'll grab him and get him on the floor, you cuff him!" he shouted over his shoulder to Jess, who yelled back a confirmation.<p>

"Come on then pig!" the rioter joked, not realising how close Will was to him until he slammed into the back of him, pushing him to the concrete floor with extra force. The man's face scraped against the concrete as Will straddled him to keep him in place. Jess caught them up, whipping out her cuffs and securing them tightly around the man's wrists. As she read him his rights, Will hauled him to his feet, calling in their location so the van could come and take the prisoner from them. As they stood waiting, the man spat at Jess.

"Stupid bitch. It's all your fault the riots started, you lot killed an innocent man." the man spat.

"Innocent my ass! He was an arms dealer, that officer did what he had to do to avoid being shot. And I'm gonna add assaulting a police officer to your rap sheet." Jess snarled.

"There's the van, we'll get rid of him and get back to Sergeant Stone." Will said, handing their prisoner over to another officer. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Tony Stamp was not blessed with the ability to run, "Millie, you're gonna have to sprint after him, I'll try and head him up over here." Tony panted. She threw a smile at him before nodding and sprinting off. She lunged at the rioter's waist, linking her arms together and throwing him off balance. They fell to the side, the rioter elbowing Millie in the top of her arm, causing her hands to loosen. He scrambled to his feet, kicking her in the abdomen before running off, laughing as he went.<p>

"Millie! Millie are you ok?" Tony asked, panicked, as he reached her. He bent by her side lifting her helmet off her head.

"Jesus Christ that hurt." Millie huffed, slowly sitting up.

"Are you alright though?" Tony asked, checking her over.

Millie took a deep breath, "Yeah I'll be fine, just need to get my breath back. I reckon I'll have some pretty bruises in the morning though."

"Do you want me to call Sergeant Stone?" Tony asked, his features worried.

"No, no, honestly Tony it's fine. And besides, we're needed. We can't afford to send officers home unless we have to." Millie said reassuringly, taking the hand he offered and getting to her feet, "I remember that bastards face though. I really hope I'm the one who'll get to arrest him."

* * *

><p>Ben scaled the garden fences easily, Beth not so much.<p>

"Beth go out the gate and run down the alley, I've just seen him go down there." Ben shouted as he scaled another fence. She darted down someone's garden path, yanking the gate open, spotting the rioter just up ahead. She smiled; the alley was a dead end. Ben appeared in front of her, skidding out of someone's garden.

"Ben, it's a dead end!" she called to her colleague.

"Oh shit." the rioter cursed, looking around desperately for a way out.

"Right then sunshine, looks like you're spending a night or two in the cells." Ben said pleasantly, taking out his cuffs.

"I don't think so." the man said with a twisted smile, pulling out a flick blade, "Come any closer and I'll cut you." Ben held his arm out, stopping Beth from going any further. Beth slipped a hand into her pocket, feeling for her baton. Once it was gripped in her hand, she tapped Ben on the back, who quickly flicked out his baton as well, both of them hitting at the man's arm, the one with flick blade in it, until he dropped it on the floor. Beth hit him behind the knees, causing him to fall hard onto the floor.

"Nice try." Beth said with a smile, reading him his rights as Ben cuffed him and led him back down the alley.

* * *

><p>Smithy and his team were barricading the way down another small street of shops. Inspector Gold had called in the new instructions, wanting to try and prevent more damages rather than actively going after the looters and rioters. She explained that the Commander had told her that they had enough officers making arrests, now was the time to try prevention. So that was what they were doing. So far they'd had a few bricks thrown at them, but nothing that caused any serious injury.<p>

"Sarge, can't we go and help the others?" Nate asked, "I feel like we're just stood here doing nothing. It's a waste of resources."

"I'd have to agree with you Nate, but the Commander has said this is what we have to do." Smithy answered.

"She's talking out of her ass. She has no idea what it's like to be policing the streets. She needs to get back out here and experience it again." Nate mumbled.

"Come on Nate, at least we're out the line of fire." Sally said comfortingly.

"But our friends aren't." he said pointedly, his face stony. She was about to reply when they heard a lot of shouting coming from around the corner.

"Hold your positions." Smithy ordered, seeing that Nate was raring to see what the commotion was about. And then they saw it. A massive group of hooded figures came around the corner, various weapons in their hands, including bricks and baseball bats. There were easily twice as many of them than there were officers. "Sierra Oscar 55 to Sierra Oscar 1. Requesting urgent back-up at my location, over." Smithy said quickly. But it was too late. The massive huddle of people broke free, running at the officers, "Get your batons out!" Smithy shouted. And then they were upon them, the rioters beating every inch of the officers they could get trying to get through to the street behind them. Leon pulled Kirsty out the way just as a yob was about to hit her in the face with a bat. He pushed the yob to the ground, hitting him as hard as he could with his baton.

"Leon! Leave it, get off him!" Kirsty yelled, pulling him back.

"He was about to smack you in the face, the scum." Leon growled.

"Come on, we need to help the others." Kirsty urged, pulling him away from the bleeding rioter.

* * *

><p>"Help me!" Mel yelled as five men set on her. She didn't have room to swing her baton at them, they were too close. They were hitting her and punching her, they pushed her to the floor, kicking at her. She squeezed her eyes shut, curling into a foetal position. The riot gear was doing a good job at numbing the blows, but it didn't cover every inch of her, and the pieces which weren't covered were getting severely beaten. Smithy and Nate launched at the men, pulling them off Mel, pushing them to the ground and cuffing them to a pole.<p>

"Mel are you ok?" Smithy asked, bending down beside her.

"I think so, well nothings broken." she managed to reply.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" he asked, checking her for injuries.

"No sarge, you need me here. I'll be fine in a minute, honest." Mel said with a nod.

"Ok, if you're sure, but if you start feeling faint or sick, tell me straight away." Smithy ordered. Mel nodded in reply. Just as it felt like the crowd was overwhelming them again, reinforcements arrived in the shape of Stone's group of officers. They launched themselves into the fray immediately, helping their friends and colleagues. Even with the extra officers, they were still nearly overpowered.

* * *

><p>"Somebody help me!" a woman yelled from up the street, just as the officers were finally getting control of the group. "PLEASE! My dad's been stabbed."<p>

"Sarge, that woman, she needs help. I'm going to help her." Jess said, running up to Callum.

"Jess no, you're not going up there on your own." Callum ordered.

"Callum, her father has been stabbed. Please let me help." she begged.

"Smithy, can you deal with this now? The van's on its way to pick this lot up." Callum shouted over to his fellow sergeant.

"Yeah sure, you two go." Smithy said with a nod.

"Right come on." Callum said to his wife, following her up to the woman.

"I'm PC Stone, where's your dad?" Jess asked immediately as they got to her.

"He's over here. They were trying to get into our house. Dad yelled at them but they just laughed at him, and then...and then one of them...they stabbed him." the woman said, her voice breaking on the last word.

"It's alright darlin', we'll help your dad. Have you called an ambulance?" Callum asked as Jess assessed the man.

"Yeah but they said it could take a while to get to us cause of where we are." she cried.

"Ok, it's alright. What's your name?" Callum asked, sitting her on the pavement against her house.

"Megan, Megan Cook. My dad's name is Jason. Please help him." she begged.

"We'll do our best." Callum said, moving over to Jess.

"I need something to press on the wound." Jess said to him.

"Megan, we need something to use to press down on your dad's wound with. Could you get us some tea towels or something like that?" Callum asked her clearly.

"Yeah, yeah sure." she mumbled, getting to her feet and disappearing into the house.

"How's it looking?" Callum asked.

"Not good. His pulse is weak, and I can't tell if the knife has caused any internal damage. All we can do is keep pressure on the wound and make sure he stays breathing." Jess said sadly. "Can you take my helmet off, I can't see properly." Callum gently lifted the helmet over his wife's head, pushing the hair off her face so she could see. "Thank you."

"I didn't want you coming out tonight." Callum said quietly, taking over applying pressure while Jess pulled on some medical gloves.

"I know, and I didn't want to leave Jamie, but I couldn't have said no to the Inspector. She sounded desperate. And besides, I can keep an eye on you now as well." she said with a small smile.

"Here, are these ok?" Megan said, appearing besides them, thrusting some towels in their face.

"These are perfect, thank you. I'm going to call for an ambulance; I'll be just over here." Callum said, gently touching Jess' arm before getting up.

* * *

><p>Smithy wiped a hand across his sweating brow. A van had just come to pick up the thugs who'd just set upon them, but there were plenty more where that came from.<p>

"Happy now Nate?" Smithy said to Nate, not in anger, more weary.

Nate laughed slightly, "Well, I won't be moaning anymore sarge, don't worry."

"Are we still staying here sarge?" Roger asked, pulling his gloves back on.

"For now, yes Roger. Inspector Gold hasn't called in any new instructions. Is everyone ok? Mel?" Smithy asked his officers.

"Yes sarge, I'm ok. Just need a nice hot bath when I get in I think." she said with a small laugh. They took up their positions again, trying to catch their breath. Leon turned to look at Kirsty, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"Kirst? Come on, look at me." Leon whispered.

"I could handle it myself Leon, I didn't need you jumping in." she hissed at him.

He laughed bitterly, "Fine, next time someone tries to hit you in the face, I won't stop them."

* * *

><p>"An ambulance will be here in five minutes. I've called the rest of our group over here; we can keep a watch down the street while we're waiting. How's he doing?" Callum asked, coming to kneel next to Jess.<p>

"His pulse is getting weaker and weaker." she said quietly. She lowered her head so it was flush against Jason's chest, checking to see if his chest was rising, "Oh God, he's stopped breathing. Get me the resusciade." Callum went through his pockets until he found the face shield Jess would need for mouth to mouth. He held it out to her but she shook her head. "You do the rescue breaths, I'll start compressions." Jess positioned herself and began to try and get Jason's heart beating again.

"Oh my God, what's happened? Why're you doing that?" Megan cried.

"His heart's stopped beating; we're trying to get it going again. We need you down here Megan." Jess said in between compressions.

"What? Why do you need me? Just save him!" Megan begged.

"Megan look at me." Jess said sternly. Megan's scared wide eyes met her own, "Good girl. Your dad needs you to help him. The wound on his chest is still bleeding out, and I can't hold that as well as doing compressions. So I need, your dad needs, for you to keep pressure on the wound. Can you do that for me?"

"But I don't know how." Megan sobbed.

"It's alright sweetheart, just come down here next to me." Jess said gently. "That's it, good girl. Now this towel here on your dad's wound, all you have to do it press down firmly on that."

"Like this?" Megan asked, pushing on the towel like she'd been told.

"Exactly like that. Well done Megan." Jess said smiling at the woman.

"I think I've got a pulse." Callum said suddenly. Jess paused compressions, taking Jason's pulse as well. She laid her head flat against his chest, and slowly a smile spread on her face.

"His hearts beating again." she said, relieved.

"Cavalry's here." Callum said getting to his feet, waving down the ambulance. It screeched to a stop next to them, two paramedics hopping out. "Thank God you're here."

"Alright Callum." one of them said in greeting, "What's happened here then?"

"Right Josh, this is Jason Cook, suffered a stab wound to the chest. Pressure was applied, but then we lost his pulse. We commenced CPR and have only just got his pulse back." Jess informed them, getting to her feet.

"Are you injured as well?" Luke asked Megan.

"No I'm fine, just please help my dad." Megan begged as the paramedics slipped some oxygen over Jason's face and began to ready him for transport.

"We'll do everything we can. Well done you two, I'm sure Mr Cook will be very grateful." Josh said with a nod.

"Cheers Josh. You two stay safe out there." Callum said as him and Jess made their way over to the other officers.

* * *

><p>"Everything alright?" Will asked.<p>

"It is now." Jess said with a tired smile.

"Smithy's just radioed, they've been told to hold the line." Beth informed Callum.

"Seriously? After what just happened? Commander Kennedy is not doing her job very effectively." Callum said bitterly.

"Come on, we better get moving." Ben said, "There's been reports of looting just round the corner."

"Right then Ben, lead the way." Callum said, indicating for them to get moving. He hung back with Jess for a second, gently squeezing her hand. "Well done." Jess smiled at him, thankful that they'd been able to really help someone amidst this warlike situation.

* * *

><p>"I've just heard over the radio that they're bringing in local traffic police and the mounted police." Smithy informed his officers.<p>

"Blimey I bet they're happy, they barely ever get used except for football matches and the like." Kirsty said with a laugh.

"It just shows how seriously bad this is getting." Sally said worriedly.

"They should bring out the water cannon." Roger said sagely.

"If this carries on it may well come to that." Smithy said with a nod.

"Sarge can you please ask the Inspector if we can get in on the action?" Nate pleaded.

"I thought you'd changed your mind after the drama earlier?" Smithy asked.

"Well I had, but this is ridiculous." Nate moaned.

"Quit whining! My headache's bad enough as it is without you moaning like a baby!" Sally snapped. Everyone looked at her in shock, "Sorry bit harsh perhaps."

"You should have told Gold that you weren't well enough to come in." Nate said softly, standing in front of her and looking at her closely, "You are quite pale."

"Its fine, I'm fine, just got a sumo wrestler taking up residence in my head, no worries." she said, trying to make a joke.

"Sal, don't be a hero." Nate said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Nate said, giving her "the" look.

"Leave it out Nate. Come on, let's just concentrate on the job." she said, too tired to argue.

* * *

><p>As the night wore on, things got worse. The rioters were becoming more brazen, co-ordinating their movements using social networking sites. More officers had been injured, some having to go to hospital for treatment. There were cries of outrage from the public, yelling for the army to be brought in. It was a lose-lose situation for the police. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how many arrests they made, the rioters and looters were numerous. Arrest one and five more seemed to appear in their place. It wasn't looking good, not looking good at all.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew, this was a hard one to write. I hope its ok though, and I'd like to thank Hollie, Jo, Em, kassc and littlebit100. Enjoy!**

They were five hours into the riots. It had just gone past midnight, and the officers who were scattered across London were really hoping that the rioters would pack it in and call it a night. No such luck. If anything they seemed to get rowdier, seemed to get more confident in themselves, and with their growing confidence came the use of weapons. Some of the rioters had brought bats with them, some had brought crowbars; it was quickly descending into madness. More and more people had arrived, swelling the rioters to massive proportions. It was out of hand, had been for most of the night, but the Metropolitan were simply out of officers to send. Everyone who could be brought in for action already had been. This was it.

* * *

><p>"Right you lot listen, Inspector Gold's just been on the phone. We're to return to the station in about an hour for a break. Another team of officers will swap in for us. Once we're at the station she'll give us any new orders and updates, then we'll come back out here. Understood?" Smithy said to his team. There was much nodding and mutterings of "Thank God!" Smithy's team had moved from their previous location; they'd been sent up the road where another group of officers had needed help nicking a group of looters who'd just emerged from a ransacked electrical store. Once they had aided their colleagues, they had been instructed to hold their location along that street in case of repeat lootings. They were standing around talking when they heard an explosion come from around the corner, followed by screams for help. Nate was the first to run towards it, followed closely by Leon. Smithy rang in for fire back-up as he followed his officers. They rounded the corner and were immediately hit by a curtain of heat and smoke. Someone had set fire to a wine bar, but above the wine bar were flats.<p>

"HELP ME!" a woman screamed from a window. There were flames spilling out the window, smoke nearly obscuring her.

"Bloody hell." Roger whispered.

"Sarge she's gonna have to jump. We'll have to catch her." Leon shouted over the roaring flames.

"Right come over here, all of you. Stand close together, position yourself under the window. That's it." Smithy ordered. He looked up at the window, "You need to jump!" he shouted to the woman.

"I can't! I'll die!" she cried back in hysterics.

"No you won't, look we're gonna catch you, see?" Smithy said.

"But what if you don't? I'll die!" the woman screamed again.

"If you don't jump you'll die anyway. I promise we'll catch you." Smithy shouted up at her. He watched as the woman crossed herself, mumbling a prayer. She climbed slowly out onto the thin ledge of the window, shutting her eyes before jumping.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Stone's team were at the station, relishing being able to sit down and relax, even if it was just for half an hour. Most of them were getting food and refuelling. Beth, Millie and Jess were sharing a large bowl of chips while Will and Ben were scoffing down burgers. Tony was eating his sandwich quietly, looking longingly at the chips.<p>

"Are you ill Tone?" Will said cheekily.

"What?" Tony asked, turning to look at Will.

"Its just, I've never seen you pass up burger and chips. And they've got your favourite tonight; lasagne!" Will said with a grin.

"I've been told to cut down on fatty foods." Tony said grumpily.

"No way! Oh well, I'm sure me and Ben can crack through enough fatty food for you as well. Nice sandwich?" Will teased.

"For God sake Will leave the poor man alone!" Beth said with a glare.

"Sorry Beth, jeez, lighten up." Will said, mock affronted.

"Shut up all of you. It's like being back on the streets." Callum complained, setting his food down.

"Has Gold given you any more instructions for when we get back out there?" Jess asked, passing Callum a cup of coffee. He took it gratefully, taking a sip before nodding.

"We're to take over from Smithy's lot so they can come and have their break. They're down one of the streets that's been hit hard by rioters, so we're basically on alert for more looters." Callum replied.

"Are we still being told to make arrests?" Millie asked.

"Yep, even though we're running out of room. All our cells here are already full. Any new arrests are being taken to Spicer Street at the minute." Callum said.

"Is there a solid plan of action yet?" Ben piped up.

"Nope, basically we're making it up as we go along, trying to put on a brave face for the public. The reality is, we're overwhelmed. We can't keep up. We're running out of cells, the hospitals and paramedics are overstretched, there's not enough fire crews to keep up with all the fires that the looters are starting. It's complete anarchy out there." Callum said shaking his head.

"I'm so ashamed of this country." Beth said sadly.

"It's horrific. We've got men and women fighting for our country in Afghanistan, yet our own citizens are the ones ripping our country apart. It's disgusting." Jess said bluntly.

"How long is this going to go on for?" Millie asked.

"No idea. This wasn't even supposed to happen in the first place. I have no idea what triggered it, especially on such a wide scale. The "powers that be" are worrying that the riots will spread to other areas in the country. They're also talking about bringing officers in from other police forces to help us." Callum informed them.

"So really we have to sit and wait." Tony said.

"That's exactly what we have to do." Callum said with a nod.

* * *

><p>The woman who was trapped above the wine bar took a leap of faith. It seemed an age that she was falling through the air, but finally she landed, cradled in between the bodies of the officers. She burst into tears; never had she been so terrified. One of the male officers carried her away from the still roaring building that had been her home. He set her down gently on the pavement, wrapping a foil blanket around her.<p>

"I'm PC Taylor; can you tell me your name?"

"Diana Mendes." she said shakily, coughing. Leon handed her a bottle of water which she gulped down, "Thank you."

"I know this must be hard, but can you tell me what happened?" Leon asked.

"I don't really know. Obviously we heard about the riots on the radio, but we didn't realise how close it was to us. We were getting ready to leave when all these people just ran down the street and started smashing up the buildings. We were too scared to leave; we just stayed in our flat praying they would leave us alone. And then it just got really hot. My husband looked out the window, and all he could see was fire." Diana answered.

"Your husband? Where is he?" Leon asked, looking back up at the inferno Diana had just escaped from. Diana looked up, realisation dawning in her eyes.

"I don't know. He said he was behind me. Oh God." Diana cried, getting to her feet. She ran back to the building, but Nate grabbed her around the waist before she could get any further.

"Leon? What's going on?" Smithy asked, jogging over.

"She says her husband was with her. But she doesn't know where he is. He can't still be in there." Leon said wide eyed.

"No-one could survive in there for much longer." Kirsty said, looking up at the building.

"SARGE!" Mel shouted, rushing forward to help a figure that had just stumbled from an alley attached to the side of the wine bar. She caught the man before he fell to the ground, immediately rolling him on his side. His skin was blackened but he was alive.

"Bill!" Diana screamed, rushing to her husband's side. She smoothed his burnt hair back, whispering thanks over and over. "Is he ok?"

"We don't know, we need to get the paramedics here." Roger said, walking away so he could radio for medical assistance.

"Mrs Mendes, did you see who did this?" Smithy asked, leading Diana away from her husband. She craned her neck, trying to see past Smithy back to her husband, "Mrs Mendes?"

"N...no, I didn't. There was so many of them, they were masked or hooded. The few that didn't cover their faces were too far away to make out properly. We were too scared to have a good look in case they saw us." Diana said distractedly, yearning to get back to her husband.

"Ok thank you. The paramedics are on their way, you should go with them too to get checked over." Smithy said gently.

"No I'm fine; they need to look after Bill." Diana said with a nod.

"Mrs Mendes, you could have suffered from smoke inhalation and you're in shock. Just let them take a quick look yeah?" Smithy insisted.

"Yes, yes ok. Thank you." Diana said gratefully, rushing back to her husband.

* * *

><p>"Smithy, we're here to take over." Callum said, walking over to his fellow sergeant. The break had been desperately needed but too short in his opinion.<p>

"How's it going at the station?" Smithy asked.

"The Commander's driving Gold mad, so she's taking it out on us. She's trying not to, but you know how much the Commander gets to her." Callum said with a small smile.

"Yeah I know. Any news of us getting more officers? Or when we'll be able to go home?" Smithy asked.

"They're talking about bringing in officers from other forces, like the Kent Police. And as for when we can go home? No idea. Sorry." Callum said.

"Right then. We'll get back to the station. See you later." Smithy said with a nod as he beckoned his officers over to the van, ready to go and have a well deserved break.

* * *

><p>Since Smithy's team had left, there had been no more looting or rioting activity along that particular stretch of shops. The fire crew had finally arrived, their apologies waved away by Callum. They doused the wine bar down, reducing it to a blackened skeleton of what it had been. The officers looked at it sadly. That was someone's livelihood, someone's home, gone in the flicker of a match.<p>

* * *

><p>Sally was sat with her face pressed against the cool table. Next to her was a steaming mug of lemsip as well as a fatty bacon butty which Nate had just set down. She grimaced and pushed the butty away. Nate placed a hand on her forehead.<p>

"Sal I really think you should go home." Nate said in concern.

Sally shut her eyes tiredly, "No, I'm ok, I just need to get that lemsip down and have some more paracetemol then I'll be good to go again."

"Please Sal, you're not fit to work when you feel this ill." Nate pushed.

"Nate they need all of us. We're already overwhelmed; I can't leave my friends in the lurch by going home because of a headache. I love that you worry about me, but honestly, I'll be fine." she insisted.

"Ok, but seriously Sal, if you feel any worse, tell Smithy." Nate argued.

"Yes dad." she said tiredly.

Smithy walked into the canteen, heading over to the table where his team of officers were congregated, "Alright you lot? You all had a hot drink and something to eat? If not, do so now, I don't know when our next break is going to be."

"Sarge when can we go home? I was already on shift when the riots started; I've done sixteen hours straight." Roger asked.

"I know that you've been here well over your shift, but we need everyone we can get Rog. I don't know when we'll be able to go home. If you feel like you're lagging, then I'm sure you can get some rest. You'd need to run it through Inspector Gold first though." Smithy said.

"No thanks, I saw how snappy she got last time the Commander was here. I'm not going into the Dragons lair." Roger muttered.

"Rog come on, stop moaning. You don't half show your age sometimes." Kirsty said, rolling her eyes.

"Well excuse me PC Knight for wanting to know when I'll be able to get some sleep." Roger answered back.

"Come on you lot, shut it. Let's just have some quiet yeah? While we can." Leon said to the group.

"Nicely said Leon." Smithy said with a nod.

"Sarge? What are we doing when we get back out there?" Mel asked.

"No idea. Inspector will tell me before we leave. I think she said that us and Sergeant Stone's team will be put together to man a larger area that's been targeted." Smithy answered.

"Oh right, at least we'll have extra back up then." she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Right you lot, I've just had instructions from Inspector Gold. The van is coming to get us in a minute to take us across the city. We're merging with Smithy's team and have been told to patrol the area outside of a shopping centre which has been targeted. The road that the shopping centre is on leads to residential housing, so we've been ordered to keep any rioters and looters away from that area at all costs. Understood?" Callum asked.<p>

"Sarge." they all replied as one. They climbed into the van, joining Smithy and his team, exchanging horror stories of what had happened so far during the nights, with Nate and Will competing to see who had the best stories. They all quietened down though as the landscape drastically changed. They thought they'd seen bad; here there was a burnt out double decker bus, most of the shop windows had been smashed in, there were police grappling with the rioters, small fires had been lit in bins...there was no end to the violence and chaos.

"Safe to say I don't have a good feeling about this." Roger muttered.

"Seriously Rog, shut up." Ben hissed.

"Come on Rog, we've seen worse than this." Tony said, nudging his friend, "At least they haven't brought the water canon out yet; you know it's bad when they do that!"

"I know we've said it before, but your safety is priority." Smithy said, addressing the group before they got dropped off.

"But sarge, doesn't that go against being told to stop the rioters and looters at all costs from getting to the residential areas?" Millie pointed out.

"Correct Millie. So what we're saying to you, unofficially, is do your best, but if apprehending a rioter or preventing a looter is going to harm you in any way, do not do it. Call someone to help you by all means, but don't handle something on your own that you don't feel comfortable with. Is that understood?" Smithy asked. They were mutterings and nodding of heads as they disembarked onto the mean streets of London.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later and the officers had been lucky so far. They'd grabbed a few looters who thought they'd be cocky and try and steal from the electrical store right in front of the cops. Will and Nate took great joy in tag teaming against the two youth who were immediately subdued and thrown in a police van. But apart from a few minor occurrences, all was quiet. It didn't last long though. Some minutes later the officers could hear chanting, yelling, shouting, getting nearer and nearer. Eyes peeled, bodies tensed and alert, they listened as the shouting increased, and then they saw the great sea of people approaching.<p>

"Hold the line!" Callum shouted at the officers, who all raised their riot shields and made sure their batons were secure in their hands. At first it was only small rocks that smattered against the riot shields. And then it was bricks. They struggled to stop the bricks from hitting them, or from smashing the windows of the shopping centre, but once again, the group of rioters greatly outnumbered the officers. The bricks were coming thick and fast, as well as the jeering and laughter of the mob. They stopped a short distance from the officers, taunting them.

"Sarge what do we do?" Mel asked wide eyed.

"We hold the line." Smithy answered, his eyes never leaving the mob in front of them.

"Do you think we can take them?" Callum said quietly to Smithy, who shook his head slightly.

"We've got to wait and see what they do." Smithy whispered. Someone stepped forward from the mob, a well built man with a red bandana across his face.

"Oi pigs! You're in our way! We've got some shopping to do!" he shouted, much to the delight of his cohorts. "Get out of our way before we steamroll you!"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR WE WILL ACT!" Smithy shouted, more confident than he felt.

The man just laughed, "You and whose army?"

"Smithy, I've radioed for assistance, ETA five minutes." Callum said urgently.

"We can hold them off, can't we?" Jess whispered.

"We're going to damn well try." Callum said back. The man took another step forward, getting cocky.

"I heard that one of your lot's been killed tonight? Is that true? I hope it is, all pigs deserve to die." the man shouted furiously.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND WE WILL ACT ACCORDINGLY." Callum shouted.

The man just laughed him off. He turned to face the bristling mob behind him. "FOR JACKSON MANN!" he yelled, and the mob moved as one, towards the officers, swarming them. The officers jumped into action, desperately trying to apprehend as many of them as possible, trying to hold them off until back up arrived. The officers were strong, but the mob had brought baseball bats and crowbars with them. They were swinging wildly at the officers, hitting each other as much as anything. Then came a scream. The apparent ringleader had gone after the female officers, figuring them to be the easier targets. He'd gone after Sally, who was struggling to stay focussed with the men surrounding her. He gripped the crowbar firmly in his hand, swinging it forcefully against her helmet. The helmet absorbed most of the force, but it was enough to knock her to the floor. Her head was pounding, she couldn't see, she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't stop the men from trampling her, she couldn't stop them kicking her and hitting her with their weapons. The last thing she remembered was desperately screaming before it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I'm done! I struggled again with this chapter, but I hope it doesn't show too much. I'm not sure how many more chapters this is going to be, but my thought is that I'll wrap it up soon. Thank you as always to the reviewers, you make me so happy! To Hollie, kassc, Em, littlebit100, jessjoe4ever and Tiggerx****. Enjoy!**

Nate turned just in time to see Sally hit the concrete. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and he shouted her name. He shoved past the men who were trying to push him and hit him; he shoved past his colleagues who were trying to control the crowd. He fingers fumbled as he desperately tried to get a hold of his radio; his hands were shaking so much. He sank to his knees next to Sally, ignoring all the shouting and the jostling going on around him. His hand finally wrapped around the radio; he lifted it to his dry lips.

"This is Sierra Oscar 876. Ambulance is urgently required to Millweed Road. I repeat, ambulance urgently required to Millweed Road, I have an officer seriously injured. Over." Nate said as quickly and clearly as possible. While he was calling for an ambulance, Callum had radioed for urgent assistance. More riot police were on their way. The officers surrounded Nate and Sally, stopping any of the rioters harming them even further. Nate took his helmet off, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor next to him. He reached down for Sally's, slowly easing it over her head, setting it down to his. He bent down, his ear hovering above her mouth. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her warm breath tickle his cheek. "Sal? Sally can you hear me? Come on sweetheart, answer me." Sally was prone. Jess turned, looking down at her best friend.

"Is she breathing?" Jess shouted over all the noise.

"Yeah, but it's slow. Should we move her? The ambulance won't be able to get to us here." Nate asked, looking up at Jess desperately.

"I don't know, hang on." she said back to him with a nod. She turned to Callum, asking him what they could do, "Nate's radioed the ambulance, but they can't get to us when we're surrounded by these bastards. What if we kept this position around Nate while he carried Sally further up the road to where the ambulance could get to her?"

"But the rioters will just follow us, surely?" Callum said back.

Jess lashed out with her baton as a rioter got a bit too close for comfort, "Do that again and I'll knock your teeth out!" she growled at the man. Callum looked at her sideways.

"I know this isn't the time or the place, but you're really sexy when you're angry." he whispered so only she could hear. He saw the small smile on her face. "But, in answer to your question, the riot police I radioed are literally round the corner. They should be here in two minutes. Once they're here, they can keep the rioters under control and we can shield Nate and Sally. Ok?" He saw Jess nod back.

* * *

><p>Reinforcements marched up the road a minute later, immediately getting stuck in with the rioters. Once things were under more control, Nate could move Sally further up the road, out of the way of the violence.<p>

"Nate? How's she doing?" Smithy asked, kneeling next to him.

"I don't know sarge. She's breathing, but it's too slow and she's still not responding to me. I need to get her to the hospital." Nate said, his eyes pleading.

"Right, come on; let's get her further up here while things are under vague control. Are you ok to carry her?" Smithy asked, grabbing Nate and Sally's helmets as he straightened up.

"Yeah course I am." Nate nodded, slipping his arms under his girlfriend's body and gently cradling her to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her glistening forehead, moving up the street, guarded by his friends and colleagues. As they got nearer to the safety zone, the wails of sirens could be heard from nearby. An ambulance roared around the corner, coming to a screeching halt by the officers when Will waved it down. The paramedics jumped out, opening the back doors of the ambulance as Nate ran over, Sally still motionless in his arms. He laid her down so carefully on the bed, smoothing her hair, his fingers lingering on a cut on her cheek.

"What's her name?" the first paramedic asked urgently.

"Sally Armstrong." Nate replied, his eyes never leaving her.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty six."

"What happened?"

"She's been feeling worse for wear these past few days, flu like symptoms. Obviously she got called in, she still wasn't feeling well, we could all see it. Erm, then she was surrounded by a group of men, they were hitting her and kicking at her. She collapsed. Her breathing seems slow to me." Nate added, his face taut.

"Has she been conscious at all?" the second paramedic asked, taking Sally's vitals.

"No, she hasn't been responsive to me at all." Nate said quietly, holding her limp hand.

"We need to get her in now. Are you coming with us?" the first paramedic questioned.

He nodded ferverently, "I'm not leaving her."

* * *

><p>As the night bled into day, the officers were finally allowed to go home. The rioting had slowed down in the early hours of the morning; turned out that rioters needed to sleep too. It was a morose group who headed back to the station, the weight of Sally's health heavy. They hadn't heard anything from Nate yet; they didn't know whether that was good or bad. Smithy and Callum had been pulled into the Inspector's office; she was desperate to know how everything had gone. They bade goodbye to their officers as they sleepily made their way down the familiar corridors to their superior's office. The door was already open; they walked in, shut the door and collapsed heavily into the seats.<p>

"Is this going to take long? I just want to get home, get Jess and the baby and get into bed." Callum asked.

"No, it won't take long. Firstly, on behalf of upper management, I want to thank you for all your hard work these past twelve hours. I know we near enough forced you to stay, but it's very much appreciated. Secondly, I want your opinions. What was effective? What wasn't? What can we do if this happens again?" Gina asked, steepling her hands, taking in the weary expressions on her officers faces.

"Nothing was effective. Nothing worked. We need more officers, more support, better equipment to use, more powers of arrest and such. It was a warzone out there, and that's not an exaggeration." Callum said bluntly.

"Now, you know I'm not normally one to agree with him, but in this instance I do." Smithy said with a nod. "There are not enough of us to do our job effectively. Many of our officers have never been involved in a real riot situation. Sure they've had the training, but it's different to the real thing. The rioters had baseball bats, pipes, and bricks...all things that we can't really protect ourselves from. I personally think we should be given permission to use CS spray and tasers."

"Upper management are urgently reviewing whether we can use the tasers if this happens again." Gina replied.

"Ma'am, not being funny, but it's not _if_ it happens again, it's _when_. There is no way that we've seen the worst of it yet. Mark my words, things will get worse before they get better." Callum said.

"Are we getting extra officers from other counties?" Smithy asked, leaning back in his chair.

"They're bringing in officers from Cornwall and Devon police, and also the Kent police. That will greatly boost our numbers." Gina said with a nod.

"Ma'am, what's being done with all the people we've arrested?" Callum asked, resting his arms loosely on his legs.

"Because of the sheer number of them, the courts are trying to process them as quickly as possible so we can free up the cells. From what I've heard, they're going to start pulling people into courts as early as tomorrow." Gina answered.

"Right, that's fair enough, but if this happens again tonight, and all the cells are full, we can't arrest anyone else. If we can't arrest anyone else, we're basically just out on the streets getting battered and desperately trying to stop these thugs from burning the city down. That doesn't seem right somehow." Callum pointed out.

"I know, but what can we do?" Gina said desperately. The two sergeants had never seen her look so stressed out.

"Ma'am, is there anything we can do?" Smithy asked, desperate to relieve some of his friends stress.

"No Smithy, thank you. I've got a meeting with the Super and the Commander now. Get yourselves home, get some food and some sleep, you've deserved it." Gina said with a dismissive nod. The two sergeants got up, ready to exit. Before he left, Callum turned.

"Ma'am? Any word from the hospital about Sally?" he asked.

"Not yet Callum, sorry." Gina said apologetically. He nodded before leaving with Smithy.

* * *

><p>Smithy returned home to a thankfully untouched house. He flicked on some lights, went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He sank into a chair while waiting for the kettle to boil; really wishing that he didn't live on his own. It was moments like this when all he wanted to do was come home to a woman who loved him, who would listen while he spoke about the horrors of the day, and simply hold him in her arms as he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Beth opened the door to her flat, waiting until Will, Mel, Millie and Ben had trooped past so she could shut the door behind them. None of them particularly wanted to be on their own, so Beth had offered her flat up.<p>

"Does anyone want a drink?" she asked, walking through to the living room. There were murmurs and nods as Beth crossed the living room to get to the kitchen. She was stood making drinks when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, holding it with her shoulder while she stirred the teas.

"Beth? It's Max." he said.

Her face softened, "Hi."

"Are you ok? Are you home?" he asked urgently.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises, and yeah I'm home, but Mel, Will and Ben are here. None of us really wanted to be alone, you know?" she said quietly, looking over her shoulder to check she was alone.

"I know. I'm glad you're ok. I've been worrying all night. I want you to get some sleep ok? Come over later, when the others have gone." Max asked.

"Yeah I will, don't worry. I'm glad you called." she said softly.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "I'm glad you answered."

She smiled, "I'll see you later?"

"Definitely. Bye Beth." he said gently.

"Bye." she whispered, slipping the phone into her pocket before skilfully grasping all five cups and slowly making her way into the living room. She placed a cup in front of everyone before sinking down into her squashy armchair and wrapping a throw over her legs.

"Do you reckon it's gonna be the same tonight as well?" Mel asked wearily, gently rubbing her ribs.

"I hope not. I don't think I can handle another night like that." Ben said, stifling a yawn as he took a sip of tea.

"You would have thought we'd killed a saint, not a good for nothing arms dealer." Will said bitterly, shaking his head in disgust.

"They were just using it as an excuse. It's disgusting." Millie said sadly.

"Well what can we do? If they do riot again tonight we're just gonna have to do the best we can." Beth said sagely. They finished their drinks in silence, each going over the events of the night.

"Do you think Sally will be ok?" Mel asked quietly.

"I hope so. Nate's probably going spare." Will said, upset for his best friend, "In fact, I'm gonna head down the hospital, see what's happening, maybe convince him to get some rest. Thanks for the tea Beth. I'll see you later." he said, giving her a hug as he passed.

"Let us know how she is Will." Millie called after him

"Do you wanna go and grab some breakfast?" Ben asked the women.

"Yeah sure. I think I'll treat myself." Mel said with a small smile.

"I'm definitely up for that." Millie said with a nod.

"Beth?" Ben asked.

"No thanks, I'm gonna head for bed. Have fun, see you later." she said warmly as the threesome left, thanking her for the drink. When she was alone, she pulled her phone out, ringing that familiar number.

"Beth?" Max answered.

"Hey, I'll be over in ten minutes." she said sleepily.

* * *

><p>Leon and Kirsty walked down the road to his flat hand in hand. They had been silent for the whole walk home, not feeling the need to fill the quiet of dawn with words. They got into the silent flat, Leon heading for the kitchen to get drinks. Kirsty sat on the sofa, resting her head back, shutting her eyes. She was utterly exhausted. She hadn't experienced anything like it. Those people who were wrecking their own city were scum in her eyes. She didn't care what their circumstances were; there was no excuse for all the damage and hurt they had done that night. She opened her eyes slowly as Leon sat next to her, handing her a warm mug of liquid.<p>

"You alright?" he asked her softly, resting a hand on her thigh.

"I will be after a long sleep." she answered with a small smile. They drank their tea, feeling slightly better as the warm liquid heated their tired bodies up. When they were finished, Leon took their empty cups into the kitchen. He came back, standing in front of Kirsty, holding his hand out. She took it, and he slowly pulled her up, leading her into the bedroom. Leon changed into some pyjama trousers, throwing Kirsty a t-shirt to put on. They slipped into bed, both sighing deeply. Leon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight. They fell asleep almost instantly. At last.

* * *

><p>Tony and Roger were sat in Tony's living room, drinking a well earned beer and watching some football on a 24 hour sports channel.<p>

"If this happens tonight as well I've got a good mind to call in sick." Roger moaned.

"Come on Rog, you can't, they need us." Tony said.

Roger laughed bitterly, "They don't need us Tone. We're too old, too slow, too out of it."

"Don't think like that. We've got experience and knowledge that the younger lot don't. We've seen things that they haven't. They need us Rog." Tony said, looking closely at his friend.

"I'm too old Tone." Roger said, but in a lighter tone.

"You're only old in body my friend. Your mind is as young as it was when we were in our twenties and fresh out of Hendon." Tony said with a smile, remembering their days of training.

"Ah, those were the good old days; I don't care what anyone else says." Roger said with a reminiscent smile.

"Indeed they were. A toast, to the old days." Tony said, raising his beer bottle.

"To the old days." Roger agreed, raising his beer bottle and tapping it against his oldest friends.

* * *

><p>Jess and Callum had collected Jamie from Michelle's house and were back home in bed, Jamie snuggled between them. They were facing each other, holding hands over the warm body of their son.<p>

"So, glad to be sort of back?" Callum whispered, careful not to wake the baby.

"God I don't know. I missed little one like mad, but it felt good to be back, to be a police woman again instead of just a mum and a wife. I felt needed again." Jess confessed.

"You're always needed darlin'. I just hope these riots don't spill over to other parts of the city." Callum whispered.

"Here's hoping." Jess agreed. There was silence before she said, "Do you think Sally will be ok? She didn't look well at all."

Callum looked at his wife's troubled face, gently smoothing his hand along her cheek and down her jaw, "I honestly don't know."

"I would have thought Nate would have let us know by now." Jess said worriedly.

Callum shut his eyes briefly before sighing, "Go."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Go to the hospital and see her. You and I both know you won't be able to sleep until you know how she is." Callum said, smiling slightly. Jess leaned over, mindful of Jamie, and pressed a kiss to Callum's lips.

"Thank you. I'll ring you when I'm on my way home, or when I know what's going on. I love you." she said, kissing him again before getting out of bed and hurrying to get dressed.

"I love you too. Be careful." Callum whispered, smiling as she left the room. He heard the front door shut, and then the rev of her engine as she drove up their road.

* * *

><p>Nate was sat silently next to Sally's bed, her hand grasped tightly in his. He had been dozing on and off for the past two hours, not wanting to go home and get some proper sleep for fear of missing something. The doctors had treated all the superficial cuts and strapped up her broken ribs, but there was nothing else they could do for her at the moment. When one of the rioters had struck her round the head, they had hit her so hard to not only cause unconsciousness, but they had put her into a coma. The doctors were confident that she would wake within the next twenty four hours, but Nate was fuming with anger. When she woke up, he would ask her who had done it, and when she told him, he would hunt the bastard down and kill him. Nate turned as the door to Sally's room opened. He was surprised to see Will there.<p>

"Can I come in?" he asked. Nate nodded, and Will entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He handed Nate a steaming cup of coffee and placed some flowers onto the bedside cabinet. "How is she?"

"In a coma." he said bluntly. Will's eyes widened as he sat down opposite Nate.

"Will she wake up?" Will asked.

Nate nodded, "They hope within the next twenty four hours. They also had to strap up her ribs."

"My God. Poor Sally." Will said quietly, looking at the seemingly sleeping form of his friend. "Nate, why don't you go home, get some sleep? I'll stay with her."

"No, I want to be here when she wakes up. I can't leave her Will." Nate said sadly, swiping angrily at his face, not wanting his best friend to see him cry. Will laid a hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed Nate; I'd be crying as well if this was my girlfriend." Will said gently. Nate just nodded, unable to say anything.

* * *

><p>The nurse at the desk pointed Jess to the room Sally was staying in. She walked over quickly, jostling the flowers and magazines so that they wouldn't fall. She gently knocked on the door, surprised when Will opened it. He stepped aside, letting her in. Her face fell as she saw Sally, pale under the hospital lights. She placed her flowers in the same jug as Will's, putting the magazines in the cabinet. She gave Nate a tight hug, noticing his red eyes.<p>

"What's wrong with her?" she asked gently, sitting on Sally's other side and picking up her hand.

"She's in a coma. And she has four broken ribs as well as numerous other cuts and bruises." Nate said almost robotically.

"She's in a coma?" Jess asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said isn't it?" Nate snapped, immediately apologising, "Jess I'm sorry, I'm just worried and tired."

"I know, its ok. Go home Nate, have a shower and get some sleep. Me and Will will stay with her. And before you say no, just think about Sally. Do you really think she'd wanna wake up and see your tired, stubbly face looking back at her?" Jess said with a small smile.

"I spose not." he replied slowly. He got up, kissing Sally's dry lips. "But the minute she wakes up, or something happens, you ring me." he demanded.

"We will, don't worry mate." Will said, clapping a hand on his back.

Nate nodded, turning back to Sally. He kissed her once more, "See you later beautiful. Wake up soon." Jess and Will watched him go, both settling down and praying their friend would wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Done! I wanted to finish this before uni, so I hope you all like it and don't think I've just added a rubbish ending just so I could say I've finished it. This story has been really well received, much more so than I thought it would be. So thank you to Hollie, Em, littlebit100 and kassc. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Nate returned to his girlfriend's bedside freshly washed and shaven in a clean set of clothes. He set a small bag of her stuff down next to him, ready for when she woke up.

"Any change?" he asked Jess, who was sat reading a magazine to Sally.

"They did her obs a while ago, said she was doing better. They reckon she'll start to wake up anytime now." Jess said happily, nodding at Nate.

"Thanks for staying with her." Nate said gratefully to both Jess and Will.

"It's nothing mate, don't worry about it." Will said, patting his best friend on the shoulder.

"We'll leave you to it then. Let us know as soon as she wakes up, and tell her that we were here, ok? If you need me, you know where I am." Jess offered, getting up and grabbing her bag.

"I will, definitely. Thanks again, I owe you both." Nate said sincerely.

Will cuffed him round the head, "Don't start on all that sentimental crap Roberts."

"Yes sir." Nate said with a nod as Will and Jess left the room.

"Do you want a lift home?" Jess asked, turning to her close friend.

"That would be nice. I can't wait to crawl into bed." Will said, stifling a yawn.

"I'm gonna have a nice bath and then bed when I get in. Gimme a text later on and you can come over; spend some time with your favourite godson." Jess said with a grin.

"Excellent! Me and Stone Jr will have lots of fun." Will said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>It was midday when Callum and Smithy were called into the station for a meeting with the Inspector, the Superintendant and Commander Kennedy. They arrived at the same time, nodding to each other in greeting.<p>

"Any idea why we've been called in as well? I thought all the decisions were down to them?" Callum asked as they walked through the station.

"Dunno, they probably want out take on what happened last night, and what we think should be done differently." Smithy suggested.

"Are they thinking this is gonna happen again tonight?" Callum asked.

"Well, they think it's likely, but I was told by Gina that Devon and Cornwall police have been brought in to back our numbers up, and officers from other counties have been sent to cities that they think are gonna be targeted. So we won't need as many of our own officers out tonight, well, that's the plan." Smithy said, knocking on the door to the Super's office. The two Sergeants were granted entry, sitting down at the offered seats.

"Afternoon. Thank you both for coming in." the Super said with a nod, "You're probably both wondering why you've been called in. We want your help, is the simple answer. Last night you were the ones on the front line ordering the troops, with some guidance from us."

"Not to be rude sir, but you were the ones doing the ordering, we didn't get a say." Callum interjected. The Super nodded stiffly.

"Right, well there's the first thing we can change. Tonight you'll have more freedom to order the troops in the way you think is appropriate. You were there, you knew what was going on, you saw what tactics worked and what didn't. This is why we wanted you here. We've got a plan of action if the riots hit again tonight, and we want you to both give us your opinions and input." the Super asked.

"It's my night off tonight, am I going to have to come in?" Smithy asked, "Not that it's a problem, I'd just like to know now, ahead of time."

"If you wouldn't mind that'd be a big help. It's just until all this rioting nonsense calms down." Commander Kennedy answered.

"What's happened to everyone who was arrested? Because if they're still in our cells, we can't physically arrest anyone else. Have they been taken to court yet?" Callum asked.

"Yes, they've fast tracked it through, due to the importance of it and the likelihood it's going to recur again tonight." Gina answered.

"Are you going to be calling in all the officers again? Or only those due on shift?" Smithy wondered.

"We've been ringing those due on tonight and asked them to do an extended shift, to cover both early evening and mid morning, so that they key times for riot activity is covered. We don't want to call in anyone else unless it gets bad again." Gina replied.

"Any more questions before I go over the plans?" the Super asked the two men. They looked at each and shook their heads, "Right then, to work."

* * *

><p>As the morning blended into the afternoon, Sally was slowly coming back to consciousness. Nate had drifted off the sleep, his hand over hers, when he felt her hand twitch. His eyes snapped open; he rubbed them to get rid of the sleep.<p>

"Sal? Can you hear me sweetheart?" he said quietly, cautiously almost. There was no response. He sat back in his chair, thinking that he'd probably imagined her hand moving. He shut his eyes again, his breathing soon drifting into a steady rhythm.

* * *

><p>Smithy had just changed to his uniform and was sat in his office idly when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in!" he called, sitting up straight and pulling some paper in front of him, so it at least looked like he had been doing some work. Stevie poked her head round the door, a smile on her face.

"Busy?" she enquired.

"I'm never busy for you Moss. Come in, entertain me." Smithy said with a grin.

"Steady on Smithy, we are at work after all." she said with a wink. When they got together they couldn't help but flirt; it was no wonder there were so many rumours about them at work. Stevie set a brown bag on his desk; Smithy looked at it suspiciously.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Open it and find out." she said with a grin.

"If anything jumps out at me or bites me or electrocutes me, so help you." he warned.

"You're so paranoid!" she said with a laugh. Smithy glared at her before opening the bag and peering slowly inside. He let out a chuckle as he saw what was in it.

"Wow, I do feel paranoid now. To be fair, I know what you're like though. Can you blame me for expecting the worst?" he asked, pulling out a cream cheese and ham bagel.

"I went to the cafe especially for that." Stevie said, perching on Smithy's desk.

"My favourite. Thank you. What's it in aid of anyway? What do you want?" he asked, once more suspicious.

"Nothing! I just thought you might need it after the night you had." Stevie answered, serious now. Smithy put the bagel back in the bag, pushing it to the side of his desk.

"Thanks, I do need it. Did they send you lot out as well?" Smithy asked, swivelling in his chair so he was facing her. She shook her head.

"They were going to call us all in, but decided against it for some reason. I wouldn't have minded to be quite honest. It's been ages since I've been actively out on the streets collaring criminals." she mused.

"You would have minded. It was terrible Stevie." Smithy said, shaking his head. Stevie looked at him in concern.

"You weren't hurt were you? You're ok?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. But walking those streets just took me back to when I was in the army. It was like being back in a warzone, and it threw me." he admitted.

"You were in the army? I never knew. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You never asked." he said with a small smile.

"I can't imagine what it was like. I was watching it on the TV, and it didn't look real. It was completely surreal. Are you back out there tonight?" she wondered.

"Fraid so. I did offer though, I could have said no. But I didn't want to leave Callum in the lurch." Smithy said.

"What a good man you are Dale Smith. What time will your shift be finishing?" she asked.

"Bout 8 tomorrow morning. Why?" he wondered.

"I was just asking. Maybe we could get breakfast tomorrow morning? You can unwind." Stevie suggested.

"Only if you're buying." he said with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Cor, you're such a gentleman!" she said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sally's eyes opened slowly, shutting again at the onslaught of light. She screwed her eyes shut, waiting until they slowly adjusted before attempting to open them again. She was exhausted. She had no idea where she was, or what she'd been doing. Her limbs were heavy, her chest was sore, and her eyes were itching. Once her eyes were focused she finally got a look at her surroundings. Well, she wasn't at home, and she wasn't at Nate's, so where the hell was she?<p>

"Oh I'm so glad you're awake." she heard Nate say beside her, before she felt his lips on hers.

"Where am I?" she croaked, sitting forward as Nate gave her a cup of water, holding it steady for her.

"The hospital. Do you remember what happened?" he asked, placing the now empty cup on the bedside locker. She shook her head, leaning back slowly, "We were out in the riots, remember? You were ill with flu, but you got called in cause they needed everyone they could get. And I knew you were feeling crap, I told you to go home, but typical stubborn Sally, you didn't listen. We were near the end of the shift, and we got set upon by that massive mob, remember yet? You got beaten up pretty badly." Nate said, stroking her hair.

"Is that why I ache?" she wondered.

"Yeah, you're black and blue with bruises, and you had to have your ribs strapped up." he said, and she could hear the anger in his voice.

"Nothing broken though?" she asked.

"No, luckily." he said bitterly.

"Well that's something. How long have I been asleep before? I don't even remember coming in here." she said with a frown.

"You were unconscious Sal, in a coma." Nate said gently.

"A coma? That's crazy! That can't be true." she argued.

"It's alright, calm down. You were out for twelve hours; the doctor said it was so your body could heal in the best way." Nate explained.

"Twelve hours?" she whispered.

"Yep. It was the quietest twelve hours of our relationship." he said jokily. He pressed another kiss to her lips, "I'll just go and tell the doctor you're awake." She nodded and watched him walk out. She pulled the covers aside, looking at the bruises on her legs. She pulled her gown up, staring at the contraption around her ribs. She sincerely hoped the assholes who had done this to her had been caught.

* * *

><p>"Sir?" Gina said, opening the door the Super's office.<p>

"Yes Gina, come in." he said warmly, indicating that she should sit down.

"No thanks sir, this will only take a minute. Nate Roberts has just rung from the hospital; Sally has woken up and has been told she can leave the day after tomorrow." Gina informed him.

"Oh that's brilliant. Is there any lasting injuries?" he asked.

"No sir, her ribs were probably the worst injury. She'll have to be careful for a while, but she's going to make a full recovery. I've got a card in my office for people to sign." Gina told him.

"Good, I'll join you in briefing tonight, just to give you some support with the troops." John said with a smile.

"I'd like it if we could reward them somehow." Gina said slowly.

"And how would you like to reward them?" John enquired.

"I was thinking an extra day of holiday each plus more money in their annual bonus. It's not much, but they'll appreciate it." Gina said.

"I think that's an excellent idea. Thank you Gina, for all your support. I know it's been hard on you, and I know you don't particularly agree with some of Commander Kennedy's plans, but your support has been greatly appreciated." he said sincerely.

"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." she said, nodding her head as she backed out the room.

* * *

><p>As the night slowly progressed, the police presence on the streets of London and in other areas such as Manchester and Bristol was the highest it had ever been. The idea was to try and prevent more rioting happening through the night. The police were ready this time, ready and waiting. Everyone was on high alert, but the beginning of the night ran smoothly. In some areas, pockets of violence erupted, but the police stamped it out nearly as quickly as it started. There was no way they were going to let it escalate as it had done the night before; too much had been lost already, they wouldn't let it get like that again.<p>

* * *

><p>As the night drew to an end, and the moon bled into the horizon, welcoming the arrival of the sun, Gina stood tiredly at the front of the briefing room. Her officers had been pulled back off the streets as the danger risk had been diminished. Her officers looked tired but happy, glad to have done their duty last night, and done it well.<p>

"Thank you so much everyone for your extremely hard work these past two nights. I know how hard it's been for you, and at sometimes dangerous, so in recognition for your extra work, you've all been given an extra day of holiday and an increase in this year's bonus. It's not much, but it's a token of our immense appreciation." Gina said, to much cheers and whoops from the officers.

"Like Inspector Gold said, thanks for your hard work and for doing your jobs as you were told to. Each and every one of you should be proud of yourselves and the amount of effort you've put in tonight." Callum said with a nod at his officers.

"I'd just like to finish but again, saying thank you, and basically, bugger off home and get some well earned sleep. See you all tomorrow." Smithy said with a smile, dismissing them all.

"Job well done you two. Your different ways of leading your officers both came out these past two days, and I don't think I could ask for two better sergeants." Gina said genuinely. Callum didn't look convinced, causing Gina to laugh, "Even you Callum, just take the compliment and get home to Jess and that lovely baby of yours." Callum smiled at his colleagues, waving goodbye as he left the briefing room.

"I think you deserve a drink ma'am." Smithy said with a grin, following Gina to her office.

"Oh no Smithy, what I need is a relaxing bath with a glass of whiskey in one hand and some trashy novel in the other." she said with a wry smile. "Go on, off with you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Smithy paused before he left the room. He turned to face the woman whom he very much regarded as a mother, "You did good Gina, really good. I don't think the troops could have got through without your leadership." Gina smiled gratefully at him as he left.

* * *

><p>Smithy walked up the path to his house, sliding the key in the lock, completely oblivious to the lights already on in his house. As soon as he realised the lights were on he shifted into cop mode, creeping stealthily through his home. He had just reached the kitchen when he saw movement behind him. He spun round, grabbed the person and shoved them against the wall.<p>

"Is that any way to say hello to the person who made you breakfast?" Stevie managed to say. Smithy dropped her immediately, profusely apologising.

"Oh God Stevie I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar. Did I hurt you?" he babbled, leading her into the kitchen and sitting her down. She laughed lightly.

"No you didn't, I'm tougher than I look." she said with a wan smile.

"No offense but how did you get in here? And come to think of it, what are you doing here?" Smithy asked, turning the kettle on.

"To answer question one; a little trick I picked up from a robber I nicked a while ago. To answer question two; I thought I'd surprise you and make you breakfast. I'm assuming you had a tough night and wouldn't really bother making yourself some decent food, so I did it for you. Surprise!" she said with a laugh.

"Stevie Moss I could have killed you!" he said, shaking his head.

"But you didn't, so let's just both be thankful. So, pancakes?" she asked, indicating the steaming pile of pancakes and the bowl of strawberries next to it.

"Any golden syrup?" he asked, handing her a coffee.

"Of course." she said, producing it from a pocket of her cardigan.

"Well, how can I say no? Thanks Stevie, this is lovely. I'm very appreciative." he said smiling, bending down to hug her. He gently let go of her, wishing he could just hug her a bit longer.

"Come here a minute, you've got something on your face." Stevie said, looking intently at a spot by his lip. Smithy bent down, realising as Stevie went up on tip toes, what she was about to do. She placed her hands either side of his face, softly kissing him.

"What was that I had on my face?" he whispered.

"Well, there was nothing, but now you've got my lipstick on you." she said with a smile, wiping her thumb across his lips.

"I'm glad you surprised me. Fancy doing it all the time?" he said cheekily.

"We'll just have to see." she replied with a wink.

* * *

><p>As the City woke up, most of its inhabitants were relieved that the night had passed without too much trouble. The city had already undergone a serious transformation, and many building would have to be knocked down and rebuilt. Innocent families and shop owners would be paying for the rioters selfish actions for months and months to come. But they were grateful. And so, the kind-hearted and selfless people of London got to work helping each other get their communities back together; just how it should be. The riots taught everyone a lesson on broken Britain, and showed us how very wrong this country is. With the riots now behind us, the officers of Sun Hill and the inhabitants of the city prayed that it would change; the Britain itself could be rebuilt into a nation they were proud of.<p> 


End file.
